


Последний разумный человек на «Вавилоне 5»

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Одно утро из жизни многострадального лейтенанта Дэвида Корвина на Вавилоне 5.
Kudos: 2





	Последний разумный человек на «Вавилоне 5»

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Sane Man on Babylon 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015512) by [brightephemera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera). 



— Неизвестный корабль запрашивает разрешение на посадку, сэр.

Капитан Шеридан прогуливался по рубке, время от времени бросая доброжелательный взгляд на дисплей с временем и датой. 

— Ах, весна. То самое время года, когда внимание молодого человека обращается к...

Корвин решил, что безопаснее не вслушиваться. Инопланетный голос вернул его к реальности. 

— Вави-и-лонн пять. Мы прибыли чтобы забрать со станции все низшие расы. Если вы окажете сопротивление, мы вас уничтожим.

Шеридан прекратил бормотать себе под нос и принял свою позу мужественности и силы. 

— Послушайте, кем бы вы, черт возьми, ни были! Я тут разглагольствую с важным видом! Разглагольствование с важным видом защищено в соответствии с уставом «Вавилона 5» и Лиги Неприсоединившихся Миров!

Иванова кашлянула, уставилась на Корвина и мотнула головой в сторону Шеридана. Корвин энергично покачал головой. Иванова расширила глаза и снова кивнула в сторону Шеридана.

Сегодняшняя смена длилась слишком долго. 

Корвин прочистил горло. 

— Лига Неприсоединившихся Миров никогда не подписывала этот устав, сэр.

— Что? — набросился на него Шеридан. — Тогда что за пачка бумаг была на моем столе?

— Образцы новых бланков, сэр. Никаких документов, имеющих юридическую силу.

Шеридан выглядел так, будто сейчас кинется на него.

— Всё же должна преобладать дипломатия дружественного урегулирования! Статья вторая, раздел Б, пункт... 

Корабль пришельцев всё ещё приближался к станции. 

— Низшие расы будут отправлены в рабские колонии. Остальные, то есть мы, получат эту станцию.

— ПУНКТ...

— Иииии сейчас я прерву чтение правил, вопреки пункту 77в, — закричала Иванова. — Я уже нарушила закон. Кто знает, что я сделаю дальше! Корвин, активируйте защитную сетку.

— Сэр, ресурса защитной сетки хватит ещё только на четыреста переключений, потом от неё начнут отваливаться части. 

Удивительно, как быстро пролетели первые тридцать тысяч.

— Если вы действительно боитесь, как бы какие части не начали отваливаться, лейтенант, вы выполните этот приказ.

— Сэр. Есть сэр. Защитная сетка активирована. 

Время снова спасти «Вавилон 5» от маньяков. По крайней мере, от тех, что снаружи.


End file.
